Not changing
by tiiinam
Summary: Teddy Lupin hated being told to change into someone just because he was a metamorphmagus. He always refused to change, except for three occasions.


Teddy Lupin hated being told to morph on command. People would constantly tell him to change in to someone or something. Without even asking him to do so, he felt like people expected him to change just because he could. He wasn't ashamed to be a metamorphmagus, no not at all. He just felt like people were using him. He morphed himself all of the time when his younger cousin would ask, but they would ask for silly little things. They would ask him to change his nose into a duck bill, or for him to change his ears in to elephant's ears. Never once did they command him, or ask him for something serious. That's why he denied those people who did, except for three exceptions.

When Harry, his Godfather, visited his own godfather Sirius Black's grave.

Teddy had only gone along because he thought it was time to say hello to his own parents, whom he hadn't visited their graves in awhile.

He hadn't realized how important this trip was to his Godfather until he actually was with him standing by the Graves.

At first Harry just simply starred down at the grave, with silence coming over them. Finally after a few moments he broke down, letting the tears down his face.

Teddy didn't know what to do, he was shocked, because he never saw his Godfather cry. His Godfather cried often, he knew that, but never in front of the family. Whenever they would talk about the war, Harry eyes would glass over and finally he would excuse himself, and leave before anyone would catch the tears. Ginny often would leave after him, but Teddy had never seen him cry.

During Harry's break down, Teddy asked if he was alright. And Harry simply asked if he could be Sirius for a moment.

At first Teddy was going to say no, because he never liked turning his whole body into something different, but then he saw his Uncles face and changed immediately.

Harry didn't say anything for several moments, and then quietly whispered a thank you.

The next time Teddy changed his whole body form was for his best friend, Victoire Weasley.

He found her crying in the astronomy tower, he didn't have to ask what was wrong because he already knew.

Her boyfriend at the time had cheated on her. Teddy knew that she wasn't crying because she was in love with her boyfriend, no that wasn't it at all.

She was crying because she felt like she wasn't worth anything if her boyfriend would just cheat on her. She felt used, and worthless.

Victoire never cried over boys, she was a strong girl. Teddy loved that about her, but he knew she was really hurting.

When he walked into the astronomy tower, she saw him and didn't bother to wipe her tears. She knew he would understand. He would understand that even though she was just about to break up with her boyfriend, she was still devastated that she would be cheated on.

When he sat down next to her she didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether or not to ask if Teddy would do something she really needed him to do.

But the thing is, she didn't need to.

Teddy quickly transformed his body into her now ex-boyfriends, and turned to see her smiling at him.

She then started hitting him. Throwing punches at him like no other. Yelling at him, calling him names that should not be said, and calling him a coward and a cheat.

Teddy knew she needed him to do this because Victoire never broke down in front of people. The only person she did break down in front of was the only person who broke down with her, Teddy.

So he changed his form for Vic, because she needed to let it out. He had heard she told her ex-boyfriend that he was a disgrace and that they were done, and kept completely collected and calm until she was by herself. Then she broke down completely.

She needed to let out her frustration. And Teddy was there for her. He then changed himself back, and let her crumple into his arms.

He rocked her back and forth, telling her that she was worth much more than her ex-boyfriend who was scum. He tried not to cry, because he knew what Victoire was feeling and he couldn't cry because she upset, she needed him. He kissed her forehead, and they fell asleep in each others arms. That was the moment Teddy fell a little more in love with Victoire, and she with him.

The only other time changed his form was for George Weasley.

Changing for George was just about the hardest thing he had ever done. It was Vic's 18th birthday and the twentieth anniversary of the end of the Battle of Hogwarts.

It had been twenty years since George had lost his twin brother Fred. Twenty years without being without his other half, and he was devastated. George had left the party for Victoire because he couldn't stop but remember his brother.

Teddy said he would go after George because the rest of the family was grieving as well, and Victoire was helping her mother and father.

When Teddy disapparated he found himself in the Leaky Cauldron, sitting next to a very devastated George.

George was just sitting there, leaning into his firewhiskey and keeping to himself.

Teddy took one look at George and could feel his pain. George's pain was flowing into his eyes, anyone who knew him well enough could see the faint sadness in his eyes.

Teddy didn't know how to talk to him, or how to help him, so he just sat next to him and ordered a firewhiskey as well.

It was then when George turned to Teddy, and in a very hoarse whisper he said, "Turn into Fred, please."

It wasn't a question. It was a command, and Teddy hated being told to turn into someone. But the look on George Weasley's face instantly told him he had no choice. But Teddy really didn't mind to turn in Fred, not this time.

Once he transformed in to Fred, George's eyes grew tears.

At first he just stared, but then he reached out, and hugged Teddy. He hugged him with so much force that Teddy was gasping for air. George started to cry on Teddy's shoulder. Telling him over and over again that he was sorry he wasn't there to stop the wall from falling. He kept saying things, and saying how much he missed him and loved him. It was like George forgot that it was really Teddy and not Fred.

It tore Teddy's heart out to hear what George was saying to him. George kept telling him everything once he let go of Teddy.

It was like George was completely out of it, and thought Teddy was really Fred.

After a few hours of crying together, they drank a lot of firewhiskey to calm the nerves. They eventually both became pissed out of their minds.

It was like George and Fred back in the days all over again, finishing each others sentences and laughing at one another.

Finally when the night was coming to an end, George said to Teddy a simple thank you for letting him relive his young days with his twin. He told Teddy to get a move on with marrying Victoire, because they had been dating for almost three years and George didn't want another bloke trying to marry her, because only Teddy was a good enough man for his niece Victoire.

Teddy didn't like to morph into other people, because it took a lot of work, and it made him feel used. But the thing is, when he did change for someone he never once felt remorse. He changed for the people he loved because he knew they loved him, and not because of what he would change into.

Eventually Teddy had a habit. He always went with his Godfather, Harry, to visit Sirius and helped him along the way, he was always there for Victoire and changing into anything that made her happy, and every year after he celebrated Victoire's birthday he went to the Leaky Cauldron with George.

Teddy only changed because he wanted to, he never changed because he was forced. Not anymore, he _wanted_ to help the ones he loved. Simply because he could.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, Review? **


End file.
